finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Home
The Home is an unrevisitable location in Final Fantasy X. It is the home of the Al Bhed clan located on Bikanel Island. In some International versions of the game, it is possible to return to Home after acquiring the airship, resulting in the Home Glitch. Story Home is an underground fortress hidden amid the Bikanel desert. It was built under Cid's direction to be the home of the Al Bhed, whom a lot of the rest of Spira despise for not following the teachings of Yevon. To save the summoners from sacrificing themselves to defeat Sin, and to convince the world to find an alternative method to bring the Calm, the Al Bhed began kidnapping summoners on their pilgrimages and bringing them to Home, keeping them in an area called the Summoners' Sanctum. An attack by Sin in Lake Macalania transports Yuna and her guardians into the desert. Though Tidus rounds up the others, they cannot find Yuna. Rikku suggests they head for the Al Bhed capital, the city of Home, which they find under siege by the Guado. Fighting through the invasion, the party finds the summoners Dona and Isaaru, both taken by the Al Bhed into the Summoners' Sanctum. Tidus suffers an emotional breakdown upon discovering the truth behind the pilgrimage, and the reason the Al Bhed try to impede the summoners' quest for the Final Aeon at every turn: the Final Summoning will kill the summoner, and Yuna will meet the same fate if she completes her journey. The group makes its way to the Al Bhed airship Fahrenheit (which was the airship Tidus and Rikku salvaged after Rikku's salvager group saved Tidus in Baaj), captained by Rikku's father and Yuna's uncle, Cid. The ship takes off with Tidus's group and most of the Al Bhed on board, the latter having been forced to abandon their homeland. Cid blows up Home with the airship's missile system to take out the invading forces. The party learns Yuna has been taken by the Guado to the now-unsent Seymour to be married, setting Bevelle as their next destination. Treasure *Al Bhed Primer Vol. XIX, XX, and XXI *Al Bhed Potion x4 *Lv. 2 Key Sphere *Lv. 4 Key Sphere *Skill Sphere *Special Sphere (password: 5633) *Friend Sphere *10,000 Gil Enemy formations *Guado Guardian, Bomb x3 *Guado Guardian, Chimera x2 *Guado Guardian, Dual Horn x2 *Guado Guardian, Evil Eye x2 Musical Themes "Peril" plays as the party ventures through the monster-infested Home of the Al Bhed. It is the 10th track of Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack. "Zanarkand" plays when the party searches for Yuna. It is the second song on the original soundtrack. "The Truth Revealed" plays in the Summoners' Sanctum when Tidus realizes the full purpose of summoners' pilgrimage. Pieces of "Zanarkand" are played throughout the song. It is the 11th song on the original soundtrack. Gallery Trivia *The Home was designed by Isamu Kamikokuryo. He imagined an exotic fruit bursting open while drawing the concept art for the place.Final Fantasy X|X-2 HD Remaster Collector's Edition artbook, page 19. References Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns